Blood Red: Colour me Scarred
by Starfire-02
Summary: Romy. Rogue is scarred one night and only one person can help her through the pain, but she's on her way over the edge but can he save her before she gets there? may contain sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on the True Colours series by Melody Carlson. Note that Rogue has control of her powers for purpose of my story**

**Blood Red – Colour me Scarred.**

For her it was just an ordinary night out, she never thought anything could happen, not in the way it truly did. She didn't think it could happen to her, especially from someone she like that, someone who seemed so nice and genuine. But trust is just a lie, anything can happen, and scars are forever, she knew that now because it happened to her.

She was sitting in the bar as usual for a Friday night; it was getting late when he approached her. She didn't know him, but they got to talking and eventually left together. He seemed so genuine that she felt safe enough to trust him, that was until he got her inside. He watched as she shut the door behind her then as she turned to face him he attacked. He pushed her roughly against the door. Pushing her skirt up as he ran his hand up her thigh. She pushed his hands away trying to fight him off but he was stronger and pinning her hands down with one hand, running his hand up her inner thigh now. Tears burned in her eyes now as he unbuttoned and removed his pants. The tears fell freely as he forced his way onto her and fully took advantage of her, forever scarring her. When he'd finished with her he simply left her fallen and crumpled on the ground, uncaringly he just left the room no second glance and the fallen girl he'd used.

Unsteadily she pulled herself to her feet and made her way back to the mansion before collapsing in tears on the entranceway floor. That's where Remy found her, tears streaking her pale cheeks, hair a messy tangle and arms clutched around herself like a protective shell. Tentatively he reached out and touched her, watching as she lifted her head until her watery green eyes met his own red on back ones. His empathy reached out and he felt her pain and sadness as she fell into his embrace and simply cried into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know its short but this might provide a bit more insight into her lack of powers. Thanks for all your reviews and to Romy police, if you don't like it don't read it and if you think its soo bad why not atleast provide some proper creative criticism that could be helpful to make it better!

The dawn light broke through the windows as her tears ran dry and she found she could cry no more. Fighting the pain she felt inside and the sickness that was now plaguing her stomach she pulled herself to her unsteady feet, pushing Remy's hands away when he tried to help."Just don't" she murmured as she made her way up to her room leaving Remy standing stunned behind her.She didn't go straight to her room though, instead she found her way to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in before throwing up what felt like her entire insides before turning the shower on as hot as she felt she'd be able to stand and stood beneath the steaming water hoping with all her heart that she could simply wash away the dirtiness she felt was crawling all over her skin and that it could take the pain and memories the lingered away with it.

He'd watched from the shadows as she'd left, he'd had his way with her, maybe now she'd get some idea of the pain she'd caused him. She had been so stupid too, so trusting she hadn't even noticed when he slipped the drugs into her drink. It had taken so long to find a way around her powers, to stop her frond using them against him but the drugs worked well and her powers were completely out of commission, all it took was one simple dose. He was going to get her back, she'd caused him three months of pain and taken that time away from him, so he would only give her what was coming to her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok after this chappie they will get longer i promise.

She let the showers heated water burn her skin until the flow ran cold, when all the heat was gone she finally extracted herself into the heat created foggy room. Through the mist she saw herself reflected in the partially fogged bathroom mirror, her skin was a blotchy red as though a bad sunburn had gone wrong. Her skin was thoroughly clean washed away was all the grim and dirt that have coated the surface, but inside she couldn't change a thing. Her stomach still felt sick, her abdomen felt as though she been punch too many times, or maybe just once by steel coated hands and to keep her feeling down her head was now throbbing, matching the rapid beat of her heart that was racing as though she'd just run a marathon and her breathing felt shallow and forced because of this. She forced herself to calm down, to even out her breathing. Feeling her heartbeat slow to a more normal pace she turned and looked again at her reflection, beneath her emerald eyes she saw the growing dark bags from her lack of sleep each night, her naturally pale skin showed them up deeper. Her skin was no longer a blotchy red from the heat but from the reflected images she saw the faint start of bruised forming at her wrist, for once in her life she was glad she covered her once poison skin.


End file.
